happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell/Gallery
Images of Russell. General Russell's Season 1 Intro.gif|Russell's Internet Season 1 intro. Russell's Season 2 Intro.png|Russell's Internet Season 2 intro. Russell's TV Season Intro.gif|Russell's TV Season intro. Russell's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Russell's Internet Season 3/4 intro. R is for Russell: "Row, row your boat down a running river!" RussellBushIntroHS33.gif|Russell in his Internet Season 1 Intro. RussellZ.png|Russell on a boat. RussellUsingHisHandHS33.png|Russell trying to catch a ball, as seen in Can't Stop Coffin. RussellwithAnOrnamentHS33.png|Russell holding a skeleton ornament. RussellHS33.gif|Happy Russell. Shirtless russell by therickmartingriebs-d60t9sz.png|Shirtless Russell. Whose_Line_Is_It_Anyway_003_0001.jpg|Russell with his five o' clock shadow in Whose Line Is It Anyway? Russel_without_pirate_hat.jpg|Russell without his pirate hat. RussellUnderTheSea.jpg|Russell's about ready to eat something. HtfRussell.png|Russell holding a Christmas Ornament. Htf-piranhas.jpg|Russell performing a life-threatening stunt. Russell.png|Russell after the worst and most gruesome experience of his life. Bobblehead.jpg|A Russell bobblehead toy (First toy). RussellScallywagHS33.png|Russell The Scallywag Design Indexlumpyrussell.jpg|Lumpy and Russell with Mary Kay eyes. Vision-O-Rama Russell.png|How Russell sees the movie. S3E22 Bottled Up Inside.png|Russell with a ship in a bottle. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h49m39s119.png|Early concept art of Russell. Screen Shot 2013-01-12 at 10.24.46 PM.png|"That hurts!" Antagonistic_Russell.png|Russell causing mischief on the internet. anchor eye.jpg|You'd think he'd know how to use that better. RUSSHURT.png|Middle view. RussellfromaBushHS33.png|Russell coming from a bush, as seen in the Internet Season 1-2 intro. Russell-Fricking-FinishedZ.png|Russell crying. pilgrim.jpg|Russell as a pilgrim. German_Russell.png|Apparently, Russell is popular in Germany. toy pirate.jpg|Toy Russell (Second toy). Shirtless Russel.png|Russell without a shirt in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Looking up.jpg|Russell with friends. SWIFE.png|Russell without his wooden foot. LBE2 Confirmed Death.png|Russell never had an eye under that patch. STV1E13.1 Lumpy, look up.png|Russell just barely misses Lumpy's head. STV1E13.1 Russell Oh no.png|Russell loses control before the government. RussellCrazy.png|Russell driven mad. Img webmaster 1228197423.jpg|Russell found a spade, but he's not happy. S3E2 Sad Russell.png|"Aargh, stupid hook!" YTCS1.png|Russell at the movie theatre. Lumpy and Russell.png|Lumpy and Russell getting along. The internet has failed Russell.jpg|Lumpy and Russell not getting along as much. IMG 20131029 164405.jpg|This is the closest thing to a sword fight that Russell will ever find himself in. Onthinice.jpeg|Russell when you win in On Thin Ice. Zombie Russell.jpg|Zombie Russell. Hqdefault3.jpg|Sad Russell getting off the coaster. HTFTwitter.jpg|Russell in a Twitter ad. Russel Character.jpg|Russell. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Russell doesn't see what Giggles and Flippy are doing. Пи.jpg|Russell's laptop. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Russell at school during show-and-tell. LBE2 The Romantic Evening.png|Russell's first date. Piratewalk.png|Russell strutting his stuff. Oh boy, Cotton Candy!.PNG|Russell likes cotton candy, but not as much as somebody. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Russell doesn't know which direction to fall. S4E6 PB Russell and Giggles.png|Cuddles never invited Giggles over for dinner. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Russell in the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Coasterbuddies.png|Russell with Disco Bear. russellsketch.jpg|Sketches of Russell. Russell_-_Embroidered_Patches.png|Russell patchwork. Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 9.17.06 PM.png Hqdefault_Russell.jpg|Russel searchs his Contact Lens Deaths Dead_2.png Russblewup.png Gws42.png ClAct89.png Actggfhgfh.png RS42.png STV1E1.2 PT2 49.PNG|Russell being sucked into the whirlpool. Paynomind.png Destroyed_Bridge.png Sea_what_found_4.png Doubledead.png HTF_Moments_-_Russell_run_out_from_orca_(TV_S01_E06.1)_9.png Circusdestruction.png Captaingoesdown.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_28.png Cracked.png STV1E13.1 The explosion.png LBE2 Confirmed Death.png S3E7_3outof3.png S3E9 Russell's skull.png S3E20 BrW59.png Sniffnothere.png S3E22_Looks_like_he_is_all_bottled_up.png S4E1 KMUP25.png Episodic RussellEat.png SkyJoke.png Grrr.png Shio.png Jarr.png Yummyyy.png StoneTheHi.png Entagon.png Bulg.png HardFish.png 080.png DangerNopes.png CrazyRussell.png HelpMePlease.png Diee.png RussellNowLook.png HisBlood.png Boudiergo.png Russellhandless.jpg Pleaaase.png StoleEye.png Whatt.png Balance.png Whoopitti.png Russelldeath.png Born2die.png Nope.png Divingrussell.png Pickuptheclam2.png Tastyclam.png Anchoronyourback.png Dizzyruss.png Hookedintheeye.png Otterbass.png Russellshocked.png Russellabused.png Navalmines.png 1GWS.png 5GWS.png Gws9.png 15GWS.png GWS13.png 16GWS.png Gws24.png RussellCrazy.png 23GWS.png Gws40.png Screen_Shot_2013-01-12_at_10.24.46_PM.png Insane Russell.jpg STV1E3.3_Russell_sleeping.png Russellwakesup.png 546861.jpg Mademychoice.png Answersthedoor.png Laundrymachine.png Exploring_the_blue.png Gotthetreasure.png Pushed.png Sea what found 3.png Russell Angry.png Seamobile.png Russellinflated.png Coconutdrink.png Russelljumpsoff.png Img_webmaster_1228197423.jpg Hungryruss.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 1.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 4.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 5.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 6.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 7.png HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 8.png Shamu.png Sight 10.jpg Sight 11.jpg Sight 12.jpg Sight 13.jpg Sight 14.jpg Sight 15.jpg Sight 16.jpg Sight 17.jpg Sight 18.jpg Sight 24.jpg Sight 36.jpg Sight 37.jpg Sight 47.jpg Sight 48.jpg Sight 60.jpg Sight 75.jpg Sight 76.jpg Sight 77.jpg Sight 78.jpg Sight 79.jpg Sight 86.jpg Sight 87.jpg LBE2 Looking Down.png|Warning: Not for those with filthy minds. LBE2 Brave Russell.png LBE2 Russell and The Fish.png S3E9_Spacehelmet.png S3E9 Russell and his piranha fish.png S3E9 Russell confused.png S3E9 SF Russell and Lumpy.png S3E9 Headless Russell with flag.png S3E9 Russell and his piranha.png S3E9_Piranhaattack.png S3E22_Russell%27s_Pirate_Ship.png S3E22 Russell's Pirate Ship 2.png S3E22 That's a lot of blood.png S3E22 Dang.png S3E22 This was not well though out.png S3E22 Drivingrussell.png S3E22 Russell and Cub bottled up.png S3E22 Russell.png S3E22 Looks like he is all bottled up.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Image Galleries